Cherries
by Ansy Pansy aka Panz
Summary: Young Kandy and cherries. A little bit smutty. Or at least it planned to be!


**Summary: **Young Kandy and cherries. A little bit smutty.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but some very tasty cherries which sadly I won't be sharing with anyone, much less Sandy lol!

**For my strawberry smutters – a little variation – cherries!**

* * *

◦**◦ ◦◦ ◦◦**(dang... won't let me put little hatshapes between the dots to make cherries! Just imagine them there - they're the little symbolsyou get by pressing Shift+6) 

Kirsten was stood outside the law faculty as classes ended one afternoon in early summer. Sandy jogged over, watching smugly as the appreciative glances being cast at the blonde morphed into ones of jealousy and disbelief as she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

'Yeah I know,' he felt like yelling, 'I can't believe it either but she assures me that she's in full mental health. So just face it; this hottie is going out with the skinny Jewish kid from New York. And I love her…and she loves me, so go goggle somewhere else'

But he didn't, he simply let is his files tumble onto the courtyard tarmac as he picked Kirsten up. 'So what are we doing this afternoon baby?' he asked, spinning her round.

'We-l-l,' Kirsten had a mischievous glint in her eye, 'I brought a snack so I thought we could go somewhere secluded…maybe get lost, you know.'

'Oh I know,' Sandy replied, setting her down and picking up his files before taking her hand. 'So what did you bring?'

'Just some beer and cherries.'

'Cherries?'

'Uhu.'

'Well I happen to be a big fan of cherries,' he told her, reaching for her bag. She slapped his hand away and created a diversion by kissing him.'

'Patience Cohen, patience.'

'You know I have no patience when it comes to you.'

'All the more reason to tease you,' she smirked, sliding a small hand into his back pocket. Sandy smiled and kissed her again, yeah he was definitely a fan of cherries when they put his girlfriend in this kind of mood.'

◦**◦ ◦◦ ◦◦**

Ten minutes later they were stretched out on the grass in one of the forgotten corners of the Berkeley campus. Kirsten shamefacedly admitted she had of course forgotten a bottle opener so the beer had to be abandoned. 'No worries,' Sandy said, 'I'm not thirsty…well…in one sense I'm very _thirsty_ but…'

His girlfriend leant over and silenced the impending ramble with a kiss, however before Sandy could respond she'd pulled away and reached for the punnet of cherries. She held up a cherry so that it dangled temptingly by its stalk from her slender fingers. She tugged at it gently with her teeth and flung the redundant stalk over her shoulder. Sandy watched intently, his mouth watering. She bit another one and offered the other half to him. He took it in his mouth, catching her fingers too and letting his lips linger there. She smiled and left cherry-smeared kisses on his face.

She then picked up two pairs of cherries, holding them up like earrings before she hooked one over each ear. Giggling, she reached out and did the same to Sandy. He poked his tongue out at her, waggling his head goofily. She then proceeded to trail kisses up his neck and try to take a dangling cherry in her mouth. Sandy copied her movements, chasing the fruit swinging by her ear back and forth, his lips brushing Kirsten's skin and making her murmur.

Finally she caught a cherry, pressing it into her mouth with the lobe of Sandy's ear. 'Ki-i-r-r-sten,' he moaned as she tugged at it gently, biting successfully at her cherries and pulling her round so their cherry-filled mouths met.

◦**◦ ◦◦ ◦◦**

Sandy began to feed Kirsten cherry after cherry until she turned her red mouth away. 'My mouth's full of cherry stones,' she complained. He laughed, eating the rest of his cherry and spitting the stone across the grass.

'Bet I can get farther than you,' Kirsten declared, tilting back her head and spitting. The stone landed about two feet in front of them.

Sandy raised an eyebrow but stifled a laugh. She glared at him and tried again.

Same result.

A little further.

Twice as far as the first one.

A few more feet.

Almost.

Past Sandy's.

Kirsten yelled triumphantly, almost choking on the remaining stones. Sandy hastily ate another cherry, spitting the stone again and passing Kirsten's. She made a face and spat vigorously, three stones flying out of her mouth. Sandy flopped back on the grass laughing. 'Hey,' she whined, sitting astride him, 'just because I don't have great cherry-stone spitting capabilities.'

'I love you, you know that?' Sandy said, watching the peevish expression on her face change to a delighted smile. 'I love you too,' she told him, holding a cherry stalk between her teeth; tempting Sandy to take the cherry that hung from it. He strained upwards, pinned down by Kirsten's weight.

'Not strong enough huh?' she teased, squealing as he rolled her over and kissed her, cherry stalk and all.

She scrabbled vainly for the basket as he trailed the broken cherry down her neck and along her collar bone, licking the juice on the return journey to her lips. When she finally reached it, despite the distraction, she popped another cherry into her mouth and offered it to Sandy. 'This is like the Spring Break Special minus the whipped cream,' he joked.

'There's always another time.'

Sandy grinned delightedly, 'I'll hold you to that,' he replied before kissing her again, rolling the cherry between their mouths, the sweet juice trickling across their dancing tongues.

When they broke apart she sat up and spat the cherry stone as far as it would go.

'Now that really spoils the mood,' Sandy joked.

Kirsten turned to him, pressing her cherry-stained mouth against his, 'Really?' she asked, chasing the remnants of the fruit round his mouth.

He didn't answer.

◦**◦ ◦◦ ◦◦**


End file.
